


The One Howard Couldn't Solve

by Jack_Ten_Master



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Dragons, Prompt Fic, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Ten_Master/pseuds/Jack_Ten_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Avengerkink.</p>
<p>	During one of his weapons-destruction runs in the desert, Tony stumbles upon a strange stone and decides to take it home. Only it wasn't a stone. It was a dragon egg.</p>
<p>It doesn't have to have some major story-line or anything. Maybe just have him caring for it and doing his best to hide it from everyone, going so far as to buy a huge chunk of forest for the dragon to live in.</p>
<p>Would love to see team reactions if the dragon rescues Tony during a mission (post-Avengers)and Tony being all "yeah he's a dragon. Wanna fight about it?"</p>
<p>+10 If Tony and the Dragon can communicate with telepathy and the dragon get's annoyed because Tony never stops thinking</p>
<p>+100 If Tony goes to the dragon for comfort after bad team arguments</p>
<p>+10,000 If Coulson is annoyed by the amount of paperwork having a dragon would mean</p>
<p>+ My summer home if Tony is absolutely smitten with the dragon from the second it hatches and being uber-protective of him/her no matter how big and powerful they got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Howard Couldn't Solve

Tony stood in front of his private jet, making last minute polite small talk before he went home to Malibu. To Jarvis and his projects and his custom cars. Back to the lap of luxury and out of this god forsaken sand trap. He had just demoed his most recent completion. It was good but it was child's-play compared to his next one. He planned to unveil it at his next demonstration. The Jericho. One of the sergeants approached him. Wallace? Walton? Something with a W. He put an arm around the engineer's shoulders, leading him away from the runway for a moment.

 

“Ya'know, Stark, you're daddy would be real proud if he could see you now.”

 

Oh great. “Yeah. I've been told. So listen. Malibu. Things to build, girls to wow,”

 

“Now hang on a sec, Stark. Just one second. I wanna show you something.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. If it was another amateur pitch for a new design he would lose it. “Alright there, Sparky. But seriously. Dinner reservations at eight.”

 

He followed the sarge up into his office. “Now son, your dad was a smart man.”

 

Already talked about daddy today. Move along please. “Yeah. I hear that but-”

 

“But you're smarter,” the sergeant interrupted him. “And there was one thing your daddy could never figure out. I want you to take a look at it.”

 

Oh? A puzzle? One that had even stumped Howard? Now he was interested. Sergeant Wonka as Tony had decided to call him, reached into his desk drawer. He pulled out a little decorative pedestal first. Not interesting. Then he pulled out a shimmering red egg, dotted with gold freckles, setting it upright on the stand. Tony raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah. It's a decorative egg there, tin soldier. How drunk was my dad when you asked him?”

 

“It's no decorative egg. Not the way those Nazis defended it,” he said. “You don't sacrifice an entire base to guard a trinket. This is something different. But your daddy never found out what. Maybe you should take it home. See what you make of it.

 

Tony stared down at the little egg incredulously. He doubted anything would come of it. But hey. If not, he had a birthday gift for Pepper. 

 

“Sure thing sarge,” he said. He scooped up the egg, only a little bigger than his hand. His eyes went wide behind his sunglasses. It was warm. As he held it a little pulse ran from the egg, through his hand, up his arm and spreading over his entire body before settling in his brain. It was like a comforting presence tucked into the corner of his mind. Tony watched the egg in his palm. “Yeah,” he said quietly, tucking it carefully into his jacket pocket where it would be warmer. “No problem.”

 

xXxXx

 

Tony stared at the the egg where it sat on his worktable. He had taken an old T-shirt, one he'd worn so much it was soft as a baby's hair, and made a little makeshift nest for it. He had it under a heating lamp as well. He hadn't expected it would turn up anything when he had Jarvis do a bioscan. What could have survived this long without hatching? So imagine his surprise when Jarvis had reported that there was indeed a living creature inside it. 

 

“Well what is it? What's inside?”

 

_'I don't know sir. The egg's shell is impervious to ultrasound waves and other forms of scan may be unsafe.'_

 

Tony sighed. So he was going to have to find out the old fashioned way. But the thing had been around since WWII. And who knows how long before that? This thing could never hatch in his lifetime. He may never find out. And oh how that thought irked him. 'Well, I'll just have to give it a little incentive, won't I,' he thought to himself. He lifted it out of the little nest and held it carefully, cradled in his hands. He swore he could feel a little heartbeat. Tony turned it over gently, looking at it from all sides. The light caught the almost metallic quality of the colors, little sparkles reflecting back at him. He was curious. Tony brought the egg closer to him, laying it against his chest. Another pulse in the back of his head. 

 

“If I didn't know better,” he said with a frown, thinking. “I'd say this thing was talking to me.”

 

Another pulse. Now this was getting a little weird. He stared down at the egg. “Hello?” A pulse accompanied by a roll from the something inside. “So you can hear me.” The thing gave another little wiggle. “So...you like it better here,”he asked, bringing the egg to his chest again. There was a little burst of happiness in the back of his mind. Tony smiled.

 

“Okay. We can work with that.”

 

xXxXx

 

Pepper gaped at the sight before her. She had come down with some paperwork that needed signing. Of course, he had left it until today, the day it had to be sent out. She was so giving herself a pair of Jimmy Choos as a thank you for her service to the company in Tony's name. She had walked into the workshop with her clipboard and called for him. The billionaire had slid out from under a car, wrench in hand and that's when Pepper had seen it.

 

“Tony...what is that?”

 

“What is what,” he asked, wiping his hands on a rag and pushing himself up on his feet.

 

“There's a baby carrier strapped to your chest...with an egg in it.”

 

Tony looked down. “Oh. Right.” He ran his fingers lovingly over it's speckled shell. “Almost forgot you were there little buddy. You've been quiet today.”

 

Pepper went slack jawed. He'd lost it. He'd finally lost it. She shook her head. “I'm going to pretend I didn't just see you talking to an egg. Because you can not be having a break down right now. I need you to sign these,” she said, handing him a pen. As usual, he didn't look at anything. He just signed. What would he do without her? “And we have a board meeting tomorrow morning.”

 

“Woah, wait,” he handed Pepper the pen back. “I can't go to a board meeting.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Well I can't leave this one alone,” 

 

“What?” Pepper sighed, massaging her temples. “Tony, it's an egg. What is it gonna do if you leave it by itself for a few hours?”

 

“It could hatch, that's what,” he said, hugging it defensively. “What if it's something that imprints? I did not put all this work into it for it to think Dum-E's it's mother.” 

 

Pepper couldn't even think of a response. She just turned to go fix herself a much needed drink.

 

xXxXx

 

Tony sighed as something brushed his cheek. It was too early. He wanted to sleep some more. But the thing was persistent, curling up under his chin and giving a little squeak. Slowly, Tony opened his eyes. What was so important that it couldn't wait a few more hours? A little scaled nose bumped his and Tony was suddenly wide awake. He jumped upright.

 

“What the-” He looked to the spot on his pillow where he'd left the egg. There were only broken bits of shell. It hatched. He was asleep. He'd missed it. Where was it? Tony's eyes darted around the room, searching. Then he felt tiny feet against his chest. He looked down and was greeted by amber eyes. He took it in gradually. Scales. Little horns on top of its head. A long, slender neck. The body was smaller, a little pudgy with little legs and a tail about as long as the neck. The scales down it's back and on its legs were the same red as the egg had been while the belly scales were gold.

 

A dragon. There was a dragon in his lap just like the ones in children's books. The little reptile squeaked up at him, flapping tiny, leathery wings, gold like it's belly. It squeaked up at him, nuzzling up under his chin. There was a nagging feeling in his mind. Something familiar. The dragon opened its mouth at him.

 

“Oh. Are you hungry? Is that it?” 

 

It squeaked again. A yes. Tony scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to wake up more. “Okay. Let's go see what's here.” In a flash, the little thing had scurried up his arm and was seated on his shoulder. The tail curled loosely around his neck for balance. There was a dragon on his shoulder. An honest, true to life dragon. 

 

“Jarvis,”

 

_'Yes sir?'_

 

“I have a fucking dragon. Add this to the “Why my life is fucking awesome” list.”

 

xXxXx

 

Carriss nipped at the thing in Tony's ear in annoyance. It was taking up all his attention. 

 

“No, no. Everything's fine, Obie. I just need a few days to myself is all.”

 

Obediah Stane was one of the humans that didn't sit well with her. She didn't like the way he acted around Tony. He acted nice, but something about him didn't feel right. The little blue light was on. She pressed it with her nose and the light went off.

 

“Obie? Obie.” Tony looked at the dragon seated on his shoulder. “Did you do that?” Carriss nudged her way under his chin. Tony sighed. “Why can I never be mad at you?”

 

Carriss nuzzled him and crooned. She loved her companion and she knew she'd made a good choice. He'd immediately made her the center of his world. They weren't often separated and when they were it was never longer than a few hours. And they were constantly communicating through their thoughts. Only Pepper and Obie knew about her. She was fond of Pepper most of the time, unless she was taking Tony away for work things. 

 

Tony rubbed under her chin the way she liked and smiled. “Ya'know, you're getting a little big to be riding on me all the time. We've probably only got about a month until you don't fit up there at all.” Carriss snorted at him and nipped at his finger. “Oh, come on. I didn't mean it that way and you know it.”

 

Carriss grew at an alarming rate and her metabolism was down right scary. She was eating almost constantly. That's how Pepper had found out. She came to Tony demanding to know why such a large chunk of money was going to red meat and pizza, saying he was going to kill himself eating like that. The pizza had been an accident. It was all he had when she'd hatched and she wound up loving it. That and steak cubes quickly became her staples. Obie had found out by walking in on them in the workshop once. The mental link he had with her made her a top notch lab assistant. He absolutely loved her, never letting her out of his sight unless it was completely unavoidable. He couldn't exactly stroll into the office with a mythical creature using him as transportation. 

 

“So what do you think? Shower then a movie?”

 

Carriss made another of her unique little noises. “Okay, good.” Tony strolled into the bathroom, casually undressing as he went. Yes, the two even showered together, Carriss spending most of the time on his shoulders, flapping her wings in the spray or down on the tub floor splashing around. 

 

“Wait until you try popcorn,” Tony told her as he turned on the taps. “You'll love it.”

 

xXxXx

 

Obedia Stane was a patient man. He really was. Especially when it came to waiting out his underhanded plans. But this new little pet of Tony's was really beginning to muck things up. The little brat had made little to no progress on the Jericho missile and that was the most important piece to bring this elaborate puzzle together. Without it, he would never get Tony where he wanted him. Even now, he was on the living room floor, wrestling with the thing. It had gone from the size of a kitten to the size of a St. Bernard in just a few months. Now it was well on it's way to a bear. It was getting too big for the house, constantly breaking things. That was it. That was how he'd get it out of the way. 

 

“Tony, m'boy.” 

 

Carriss looked up at him with a growl, curling herself around Tony. Tony rubbed her belly scales gently, trying to soothe her. “Now, Car-bear. Obie's a friend, remember?” 

 

She looked to Tony and back to Obie. Reluctantly, she left Tony an opening to go see Obedia, giving the bald man another deep rumble in warning. Tony shook his head. 

 

“I don't know what her deal is.”

 

“Oh, I'm just not an animal person,” Obedia tried to brush it off. “Dogs act the same way. So Tony, I notice she's getting pretty big.”

 

“I know. She's growing like a weed.” An indignant snort. “A very, very pretty weed. Like a dandelion.” A satisfied grunt. “So touchy anymore. So you were saying?”

 

“Tony, maybe it's time you thought about moving her. Get a few acres for her to play on. She won't fit in this little beach house much longer.”

 

Tony frowned at him. “Obie, I can't just leave her by herself. We haven't been separated since she hatched.”

 

“And you might be a little too attached. Tony, you haven't even finished the Jericho project yet, have you.”

 

It wasn't a question. Tony rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. Maybe Obie was right. Maybe they did need to spend a little more time apart. Besides, if he bought her a few acres of land, she could finally hunt. She wouldn't have to worry about people seeing her. She may even be able to finally start flying. There wasn't enough room for her to practice here. It wasn't fair to keep such a large creature cooped up all the time. And who knew how much bigger she would get? Tony turned to face Cariss. It was time to let the leash out some.

 

xXxXx

 

She had been angry with him when he left. So he wasn't surprised that the link was still closed off when he returned, though he wished she'd open up just a bit. He really needed her comfort right now after all that had happened to him. But it seemed she didn't want to see him. So Tony threw himself into a new project instead. The armor combat-suit project. He would take back all the weapons that had been wrongfully given by force. He didn't expect to find the man that had been a consistent father figure in his life to be the one behind everything. It broke his heart. 

 

But Obie had said something to him during their fight. Runes. Not only was Obie a backstabbing bastard, he'd trapped poor Carriss. She was bound in the runes surrounding her bit of forest, unable to communicate with him or cross over them.

 

When Tony went the the plot of land, he saw the ancient scrawl scratched into the earth. He was furious and started kicking at it, unwittingly breaking the circle and the binding. He was assaulted by a flood of emotions through the link and a sound like a freight train came toward him. She was there, standing in front of him, now the size of an elephant. She dipped her head low, nudging against him and licking his face. He wrapped his arms around her snout in a hug, pouring out every bad thing and negative emotion he'd gone through to her and she did the same. That was the first time Tony Stark ever slept outside, curled up against her belly and her body curved around him. They weren't ready to leave each others company any time soon.

 

xXxXx

 

'Tony,'

 

'No! Just stay put! I won't have you out here!'

 

'But Tony, those things are huge! I could take them. Let me help.'

 

Tony herded yet another of the giant, chitauri beasts toward the Hulk where it was promptly ripped apart. They were barely holding the field. 

 

'You're not coming out here. You could get hurt,' he projected.

 

'Me? You're tiny and soft and fleshy! I'm a fucking dragon! Who's more likely to get hurt!'

 

'We're not discussing this. Stay put. I mean it.'

 

xXxXx

 

Tony huffed as he made his way through the trees. He couldn't wait to see Carriss. Boy did he have one hell of a day to tell her about. He eventually came to a lake where he found her floating on her back, legs kicking lazily to propel her along. Sensing Tony's presence, she looked up at him. One look at his face told her all she needed to know. The dragon rolled onto her belly and made her way quickly to the shore, shaking the water off her wings and laying the out in the sun to dry. 

 

'Rogers again?'

 

“Isn't it always,” Tony said out loud. “He's always so smug. Thinks he's always right because he's the leader. If he's so smart why do I have to keep showing him how to work the microwave!”

 

He flopped on the ground next to her, absently stroking her side. Carriss curled her tail up and around him in a gesture of comfort. 

 

'What was the fight about this time?'

 

“Stark, you can't just make your own calls,” he said, mimicking Steve in a voice that sounded more like a cartoon Walrus than the captain. “We have coms for a reason. You have to coordinate with us or you'll get yourself killed. Ya'know, last time I checked, I end up saving their asses with my “insubordination”. I didn't see him complaining when I tackled that doom bot sneaking up behind him.”

 

Carriss rolled her eyes. Steve wasn't really a bad guy. He meant well and was just trying to prevent injuries and collateral damage wherever possible. The real issue here was that Tony wasn't used to taking orders. The pair of them fought like an old married couple.

 

'So when are you going to tell him what's really going on,' she said knowingly.

 

“I don't know what you mean.” Tony crossed his arms, pouting.

 

'Are you really going to play this game with me? Me, Tony?' She nudged him with the end of her snout. 'I feel your emotions, remember?'

 

Tony pushed at her nose. He was trying to be angry, dammit. “Then you should be well aware of just how much I hate him.”

 

'I'm aware of the butterflies you get when you watch him working out. And the way you stare when you think he isn't looking. I also know that you ordered him a speedo on purpose mister “shipping error”.'

 

The billionaire's face turned bright red. “Sh-shut up!”

 

xXxXx

 

Steve saw the building go down. He new Ironman was still inside. He'd been buried. 

 

“Tony,” he yelled into the com. “Tony can you hear me?”

 

Static was all he got in reply. Steve prayed he was just unconscious. They couldn't get to him yet though. Hydra was still storming the city. They had to take them out. There were too many. Far too many. Then their was a thunderous sound from the air. What now? What could they possibly have in reserve. Steve looked up in the direction of the noise. But it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. They weren't real. But there weren't many other explanations when an enormous, flying reptile lands in the middle of your battle field.

 

“ _Is that a fucking dragon?”_

 

“Clint,” Steve said. “Focus.” 

 

Just as Steve was worrying about how on earth they would fight a dragon, the scaled creature whipped its head toward the troops, letting out a deafening roar. The long red tale swung around, taking out everything in its path from soldiers to tanks. The machines flew through the air like toys in wake of the creature's rage. A deep inhale filled out the scaled chest nearly to the point of bursting and on the exhale, a burst of flame was released, torching the last of the regime. With a snort, the angry beast B-lined for the pile of rubble that now housed Ironman and began digging frantically. The desperate little noises were so out of character from the raging monster Steve had seen a moment ago. 

 

“We may need Hulk and Thor over her,” Steve said over the com. The two confirmed they were making their way over. Now Steve had to distract it from finding his fallen comrade. He turned at the hip, whipping his shield forward where it made contact with the side of the beast's face. With a roar of pain, it turned its sights toward him. 

 

“Could have planned that better,” he mumbled to himself as it charged at him. Thor cut between them, making it stop short in surprise. Hulk was digging Tony out while Thor had apparently taken the job of keeping the beast occupied. 

 

“Oh noble beast,” Thor said holding his arms out to his sides in a sign of surrender. “We do not wish to fight you. We will surely lose such a battle, but why do you attack us? Were your ancestors not at peace with the people of Midgard?”

 

This seemed to give it pause. It stared down at Thor. It leaned its great head down close, getting a better look at the demigod. A deep, quiet rumble poured from it. Steve could feel it in his chest. 

 

“Carriss!”

 

The beast turned quickly at the sound of Tony's voice. He was out of his suit, bloodied and covered in dirt and grit. One of his arms was cradled to his side, surely broken. The dragon let out a high pitched noise, running at the engineer. Steve panicked. 

 

“Tony, get back!”

 

But the dragon stopped, lowering the massive head to bump against the wounded man with its nose. Tony reached up with his good arm to stroke the ridge above its left eye.

 

“I know sweetheart,” he said gently. “I'm sorry.” A growl. “Well I didn't do it on purpose!”

 

“Tony,” Steve started. “Do...do you two...know each other?”

 

“Yes. Her name is Carriss and she's mine. Problem?”

 

xXxXx

 

Mission Report

Agent: Clint Barton (a.k.a. Hawkeye)

Location: Manhattan, New York

 

Mission synopsis: A fucking dragon came and fucked Hydra's shit up! What what?

 

 

Mission Report

Agent: Thor Odinson

Location: Manhattan, New York

 

Mission synopsis: WE WERE ASISSTED IN BATTLE BY A GLORIOUS CREATURE. THE GREAT SERPENT OR “DRAGON” ARRIVED TO AID US WITH IT'S MIGHT OF TAIL AND FLAME! THIS CARRISS IS A TRULY REMARKABLE BEAST AND I CONGRATULATE MY SHIELD BROTHER ANTHONY IN TAMING IT!

 

 

Mission Report

Agent: Tony Stark (a.k.a. Ironman)

Location: Manhattan, New York

 

Mission synopsis: Carriss took care of business just like her daddy. Because she's awesome like that. Kickin' ass and takin' names. All day baby. All day.

 

 

 

Phil stared down at the reports from the Avengers on their latest mission. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He was going to have to fix them all AND put together a file on said dragon. He took out his phone, texting Clint that he would be late for dinner. 

 

“Fucking Stark.”


End file.
